Bleeding Souls
by Shadows-Death
Summary: REDONE! It wasn't supposed to be this way. Crystal Tokyo was supposed to come...but now it won't. All we've ever known has been destroyed. And now we are left... bleeding in the deserts sand. MH and HT
1. Bound

Spirit-ok we went through the story and did realize it need to be redone.  
Shadow-so we finally have done it and now the whole thing is hopefully better.  
Spirit-yeah there still might be some errors but you can't tell us that every story doesn't have at least one. well here's the revised version.

* * *

A blonde girl banged against the door several more times. Her wrists were tied behind her back. She backed up and threw her body at it again. Multiple bruises were forming on her shoulder and arm, but those weren't the only wounds on her body. She had several slowly healing cuts and gashes on her face, legs and arms. The bruises were adding to the pain her body was already enduring, but she didn't care. The only thing she thought about was to escape. A small whimper sounded in the corner and she stopped her rein of attacks on the metal door.

"Usagi don't worry, we'll get out of here soon." she whispered.

She could make out her friends outline in the darkness. Her hair flowing freely around her, matted with blood and dirt. She herself probably looked no better. They had been trapped in this hell hole for three days. Minako had even been nearly raped by one of the guards. Luckily she had gotten him off her and had kicked the crap out of him. Giving him a broken ankle and she had shattered his elbow. After that the only time she was touched was by someone hitting or kicking her. She remembered what had happened before all this. What had started out as a calm clear day soon turned into a tragic nightmare.

Flashback...

They had been on a picnic with seven other friends. It was in celebration of Usagi and her husband, Mamoro's marriage. It was great. Rei was reading Hotaru's palm, while Minako and Makoto scoped out the guys. Haruka and Michiru were telling them about there career plans, while Ami and Setsuna were locked in conversation.

"How about that one Minako-chan?" Makoto asked, pointing to a tall dark skinned guy with slicked back black hair.

"So hot! Oi Rei-chan, Hotaru-chan are you sure you don't want to join us. You both do need a man." she called out to the two raven haired girls.

"Please like a really need a guy in my life." Rei snapped turning away from them. Hotaru just smiled.

"No thanks." she called out and let Rei finish telling her about her future.

"Like Haruka-kun's going to approve of any of those boys anyway." Michiru said smiling at her lover. Haruka grinned.

"What? I just don't think any of them are suited for our little Firefly." Hotaru threw a glare at her. Haruka laughed knowing Hotaru hated being called little. She was after all 18.

"When will you guys stop with this boy chasing?" Ami asked breaking away from her's and Setsuna's conversation. Makoto smiled.

"When you stop reading. Well actually at least till we finally get a guy"  
"Then why don't you just ask one out?" Setsuna asked.

"Please if it were that simple, don't you think we would have done it? Besides it's more fun to play hard to get." Minako said. Ami and Setsuna shook their heads.

"Oh come on guys stop arguing and eat before the food gets cold." Usagi said from her position on Mamoro's lap. She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. Rei looked shocked.

"You mean you haven't eaten it all!" she cried, which made everyone laugh. Usagi pouted.

"That's not funny Rei-chan." she said. Mamoro, knowing the two would soon start up, silenced his wife with a passionate kiss. All the girls ooed at the two and they pulled away blushing. They all gathered around and started eatting. That's when they came. Hundreds of mobile suits flew over head as a few stomped around on the ground. The Senshi all stood up in surprise.

"What's going on?"Ami asked. No one anserwed her as they had no clue either. Suddenly one of the Leo's took aim and fired apon some of the people on the opposite side of them. Their screams echoed through out the area.

"Oh my gosh! Quickly everyone transform! Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up"  
"Mars Crystal Power"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
"Mercury Crystal Power"  
"Venus Crystal power"  
"Saturn Crystal Power"  
"Neptune Crystal Power"  
"Uranus Crystal Power"  
"Pluto Crystal Power"  
(all) "Make-UP"  
And the fight began. Ami and Rei were the first to die. One of the Aries had shot them from over head, before they could let loose their attacks.

"Mercury! Mars! NOOO!"Jupiter was able to bring down that one as well as several more before being cut down by a Leo. Uranus yelled for Neptune to get Saturn away, since she would be of no help in this battle, she was still in training to control her powers. Ignoring Saturn's objections Neptune grabbed her, and ran away from the scene. She looked back in time to see her lover fall in the hands of the same Leo that killed Jupiter.

Venus and Moon fought back to back. They tried their best to ignore their fallen comrades, but it was no use. A grounded Aries aimed it's gun at them and fired. The girls had no time to run, and the fact that they were frozen with fear didn't help. That was when Mamoro stepped into the shots way. Taking it for them. Usagi fell to her knees and tried to wake her husband up.

"Mamoro? Mamoro please don't die! Don't leave me please!" she cried letting her tears roll down her face. Minako told her he was gone, so the young princess fainted. Before Minako could respond something hit her from behind and all went black. The last thing she heard was Pluto's scream as she too was killed.

End flashback...

Seven hours later they awoke in this jail looking cell. Ever since then Usagi had been huddled in the corner slowly going mad, while Minako tried desperately to free them. From time to time she wondered if the two remaining outers had made it. She kept telling herself they had, but doubt lingered in her mind. Refusing to go away.

"I will get us out." Minako said throwing herself at the door with each word. "And we'll find the others"

"Mam-mamoro's gone...they-they're all gone." she heard Usagi whisper. She went over to her friend and kneeled next to her. When they had awoken Minako had noticed Usagi was slowly changing. Her best guess was that she was either going into a depressed state or losing her sanity.

"Usagi you have to stay with me. Please Usagi I don't want to loose you to." tears formed at the Senshi of love's eyes. Usagi was indifferent to her tears. Minako let her tears fall when she realized her best friend, her only friend, was no longer with her.


	2. Running

A load explosion awoke Minako. She went up to the door and tried to peak out from underneath it. She could see the feet of soldiers running. She rose and began banging on the door.

"Let us out! Hey let us out of here!" she called.

"Mamoro?" she heard Usagi mumble. Her princess had also awoken to the sounds.  
"Usagi Mamoro is...'sigh'...it isn't Mamoro." she said.

"Get the prisoners!" someone shouted and the door opened. A soldier ran in and grabbed Minako roughly. Another went and got Usagi. Both girls struggled but knew it was no use, they were much to weak from the lack of food, water and energy. They dragged them out and went into a hanger. There several suits waited as well as a plane. Minako noticed that one of the Leos had a X marked on it. She recognized it and started shouting to the pilot who was soon about to enter it.

"You! You killed Haruka and Makoto! I'll kill you for that! Do you hear me! I'll kill you and feed you to the souls in HELL!" she struggled against the soldier who had her.

The pilot smirked and walked over to her. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Yeah that's right. And I enjoyed every minute of their deaths. But what I will enjoy even more is the time I'll get with you when I get back." he said, his chapped lips brushing against her ear. He placed his hands on her ass and groped it. Minako fumed and lashed out her leg. Repeatedly kicking him in the groin. The man cried out in pain and held himself as he fell to the floor. Another soldier came to help restrain her. They still found it a little difficult to hold her completely done.

"You wont get time with me now! You will die before this war ends. I'll make sure of it!" she yelled at the crumbled form on the floor as the two soldiers carried her off. She was thrown into a jeep next to Usagi who was looking very frightened.

"Don't worry hime we'll get out of this." she said and placed her shackled hand, that was now tied in front of her, on the princess's shoulder. Usagi jerked and stared at her frightenly. At this point Usagi didn't really know who to trust. Minako fought back the tears as the jeep exited out of the hanger before the suits could. That's when Minako saw it. It was one of the biggest suits she had every seen. The soldier in the passenger side of the car looked at her awed face.

"That's a gundam. And now that you've seen it. They won't let you live." he said. Minako turned her death glare on him.

"Death is better then this hell hole. At least then I'll be able to see my other friends. You so 'bravely killed.'" she snapped. The man sneered at her before turning away. She looked back at the gundam. It was now being attacked by mobile suits. She clenched her hands together and prayed that it would survive this battle. Suddenly the car skitted to a stop. The tires screeched and they all screamed. When it finally stopped the driver opened the door.

"What the hell was that?" he said.

"What? Did you see something?" the soldier asked.

"Yeah something was in the road. It looked like a person in a black cloak." everyone looked around, including Usagi. Minako knew she was thinking it was Mamoro or one of the scouts. Nothing was out there.

"Your seeing things, come on we need to get these girls to the other base as soon as possible." the soldier said and got back in the jeep. The driver did as well, but gasped as he was about to turn the engine back on. "Now what?...what?"

Minako peered over the seat and saw the key was gone all that was left was a note that said 'bye-bye.' Instinctively Minako kicked the back of the seat, slaming the drivers head against the window, she grabbed Usagi jumped up high into the air, and landed outside of the vehicle. She then turned and ran, still dragging her princess away from the jeep.

"Hey get back here! What's that sound? On NO!" a beeping sound went off and the Senshi of love pulled her friend to the ground and covered her, just as the jeep and it's passengers exploded. Shards of metal cut deep into Minako's skin and she could hear Usagi screaming from under her. Soon everything grew quiet. She chanced a look and saw the charred and deformed bodies of both men. She got off her shaken princess and checked her over. Luckily she was unharmed.

Minako however could feel herself losing too much blood. She quickly ripped off some of her dirt stained sun dress and wrapped in around as many wounds as possible. She knew it would only hold for an hour or so, if she was lucky. She could feel Death's breathe on her neck. If she didn't get help soon she would die. But where would they go to get that help. Making up her mind she knew she had to at least get Usagi as far away from here as possible and hopefully into a place where the young woman would survive.

"Come on Usagi. We have to go." she said and took her friends hand. Usagi didn't budge she was starring at something. Minako looked to see a gundam flying towards them, quickly she covered Usagi's eyes and closed her own. She didn't want Usagi dead, and she didn't want to leave her already broken friend. She felt the strong wind of it landing and held Usagi close to her. She doubted they would be able to outrun a gundam so it was no use. The ground shook and she knew it had landed.

"Don't move Usagi, and don't look." she whispered. She felt Usagi nod and would have opened her eyes to look at her friend in shock till she heard a strange sound and footsteps. The piolet was out of its cockpit. That meant they could run, but what if he was fast too? And in the condition she was in she'd never make it. Usagi might make it, but she doubted her friend could survive alone. An idea suddenly popped in her head. "Hime go hide behind the jeep, but don't look up."

Usagi nodded and suddenly sprinted towards the jeep. Minako turned around in time to see a young man point a gun at her friend and charged him. She kicked the gun out of his hand, and tried to land a punch on him. He avoided it with ease and countered the attack. Minako jumped back in time to miss it but landed to hard on her leg. The blood soaked through the bandage and she gasped at the pain. She saw Usagi move to help her.

"Stay there hime!" she called. Usagi crouched back down. The guy approached her, he looked not a year older than she was. Messy chocolate brown hair graced his head, he also had the coldest and emotionless blue eyes she had ever seen. She glared at him and he glared back. When he was close enough she made a move to trip him but he jumped up and took out a gun aiming it at her.

"Heero what are you doing? We're supposed to bring them in alive." someone called out. A group of four guys drove up in a jeep that was obviously stolen from the base. This was her chance since the guy was distracted. She bolted up, ignoring the pain her body was having and ran for Usagi.

She didn't get very far when a hand grabbed her wrist, she whirled around and punched the guy in the jaw, then kicked him away from her. But that caused more blood loss and she collapsed to the ground. Usagi ran out of her hiding spot and threw herself over Minako. "No, no, no, no!" she cried in an attempt to protect her friend.

"Hime you have to run." Minako said weakly. Usagi frantically shook her head like a child. Someone kneeled down next to them. Usagi got off her and Minako was able to look at the guys face. He looked a lot more caring then the other guy, with his light blonde hair and kind yet troubled blue eyes.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you." he said softly. 


	3. Helping Hand

"Hime you have to run." Minako said weakly. Usagi frantically shook her head like a child. Someone kneeled down next to them. Usagi got off her and Minako was able to look at the guys face. He looked a lot more caring then the other guy, with his light blonde hair and kind yet troubled blue eyes.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you." he said softly.

"That guy just aimed a gun at my only friend and me. How can we trust you?" she said nodding to the guy known as Heero, as she sat up.

"Well that's the way Heero is babe. He's a little trigger happy." a guy with cheerful indigo eyes and long brown braided hair said. Heero grunted. "And the first one was actually a tranquilizer."

"That proves nothing. Ah!" Minako cried when she tried to stand but fell back down. "Damn it. I lost too much blood."

"Then why aren't you unconscious onna?" a Chinese looking teen asked.

"Because I'm different, Baka." was all she said. She turned back to Quatre and said. "I'll trust you for now. But I'm also warning you. Do not betray my trust." she hissed. He nodded. Heero and the Chinese teen grunted. Another teen with gravity defying bangs and emerald eyes came and picked her up. Quatre tried to get Usagi but she backed away.

"Usagi it's ok. Go with...um."

"Oh I'm Quatre. Quatre Winner. That's Trowa, Duo, and Wufei. Heero you have already met." Minako looked displeased.

"Yeah.. Usagi go with Quatre, it's ok." Usagi looked at the blonde boy and took his hand. They set Minako in the back seat of the jeep and rested her head on Usagi's lap. Wufei went with Heero in the gundam while the other three guys sat up front. Minako turned to Quatre who was in the middle in front of her.

"How did you know about us?" 

"We found a woman in the park where you were attacked. From her we got some information about you two and what happened. But when we tried to ask her about herself she went into a coma." he explained. Minako was about to ask what she looked like when a blinding white pain passed through her and she blacked out.

The smell of peroxide and bandages awoke the sleeping Minako. Her blue eyes slowly opened and took in the room around her. She was in a white room with a window to her right. Tubes and cords were attached to her and were hooked up to the monitor. She heard breathing and looked to her left expecting to see her princess lying there. What she saw there almost made her go into shock.

There lay Hotaru, and she looked dead. Her already too pale skin was white. Four monitors surrounded her as well as over twenty tubes and cords. Sweat trickled down her head, and soaked her sheets. She remembered Quatre telling her about a girl they had found who went into a coma. Minako was about to jump out of bed when the door opened, though she did manage to sit up.

"Minako you shouldn't be up." Duo came into the room followed by a awed Usagi.

"How did you know my name was Minako?"

Duo jerked a thumb at Usagi. "She told me. And she said that was Hotaru"  
Minako nodded. Usagi sat down on the floor next to her bed and laid her head on Minako's hand. She smiled at her princess.

"Uh I don't mean to be rude. But was she always like this?" Duo asked.

"Who? Usagi? No, this happened four days ago. After our friends and her husband were murdered. We were captured and held at that base. She began to slowly loose her sanity, and then last night she was gone. I don't think she'll every come back, or wants to."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because then she would feel more pain. In this state she doesn't understand what is going on, or why her friends are not here with her. It's better this way for her. But if she does regain her sanity, I will be there to help her deal with the pain."

"You guys seem like pretty good friends." they looked to see Trowa enter the room, he glanced over at Hotaru then turned back to them. Minako nodded.

"She saved my life more then once, and was the first true friend I ever had. I hate to see her like this, but I can't exactly help that."

Usagi got up and went over to Hotaru. She peered over at the senshi of death before turning back to Minako and saying. "Hotaru's hurt. That's not good. Not good Hotaru." she said. Minako nodded. She turned back to her comatose friend and stroked her hair. Minako then remembered something.

"Who blew up the jeep"  
"What jeep?"

"The one they had Usagi and I in. Someone was in the road so we stopped, but when the guys got back in there was a note that said bye-bye. Usagi and I ran out and it blew up." she said. The two guys looked at each other.

"Heero said you did it." Duo said. Minako shook her head.

"No it wasn't us. We wouldn't have had time to make a bomb. Hell we don't even know how to make a bomb." she shrugged.

"We'll find out who that was later, but right now I need to speak with Minako alone." a woman dressed in a doctors outfit came in. "Hello my name is Irea. I would like to have a word with you. Duo can you take Usagi to go get some lunch." Usagi bounced up and grabbed Duo's hand.

"Lunch Duo. Lets go get lunch." he nodded and the three of them left. Minako had smiled at her princess, but that disappeared when Irea turned back to her. 


	4. Answering Dreams

"We'll find out who that was later, but right now I need to speak with Minako alone." a woman dressed in a doctors outfit came in. "Hello my name is Irea. I would like to have a word with you. Duo can you take Usagi to go get some lunch." Usagi bounced up and grabbed Duo's hand.

"Lunch Duo. Lets go get lunch." he nodded and the three of them left. Minako had smiled at her princess, but that disappeared when Irea turned back to her.

"Is Usagi pregnant?"

"Um...yes..yes she was. Oh no, she's not in a good position to have Rini right now." Minako cried, her eyes growing 2x their normal size.

"I'm afraid that won't be a problem now. You see...she had a miscarriage." Minako froze.

"Ri-rini's...dead?" Irea nodded. "No...no that...that wasn't supposed to happen..She was going to be born and become..." Minako stopped. Tears slid down her face. Another one of her friends..was gone. Why did this have to happen? Crystal Tokyo would never be built now. Rini would never be born and see all her old friends.

"Why is this happening! None of us deserve this. Usagi doesn't deserve this. No one in this world does! Why!" she screamed while clutching her head. Irea tried to comfort her, but found it was no use. She just hoped this girl wouldn't end up like her friend. She got up and quietly left the girl to cry.

Minako lay back down and clutched her knees to her chest. Her eyes were teared up and getting red from so much crying. She didn't even notice the door open and someone come lay next to her, until she heard the familiar song of Usagi's star locket being hummed. She knew the small princess had sensed her grief and had come in hopes of cheering her up. Minako slightly smiled and turned to face Usagi who was stilling humming that song. Slowly she noticed her hime falling asleep, and draped the covers over her. "Thanks Usagi. You always manage to cheer me up." She said before drifting into her dreams as well.

In her dreams she was running down a stone path. A light was on the other side that she was trying to reach. Finally she was close enough to make out a person standing there. When she realized who it was she stopped. "He-Helios"  
The boy nodded. "Hello Princess Venus. It has been a long time."

"Helios...do you know..about..Ri-" she stopped when he nodded his head sadly.

"Yes I heard about it from Princess Pluto."

"Pluto?...Pluto's still alive!" Minako cried. He shook his head.

"No, well not really. Her body was destroyed, however she has not been released of her duty as Time Guardian. Therefore she must remain at the gates till the next Heir to it comes." he explained. "How is the Queen?"

"She's...not doing so well. She's lost all her sanity. But a part of her is still there. The need to make her friends happy is still there. And the love of food." she added with a small sad smile. Helios smiled to, but that quickly faded away.

"I'm afraid Crystal Tokyo will never come. What with Mamoro and the others being gone. Only you Queen Usagi, and Princess Saturn are left. If the princess does not die of her coma." Minako nodded. Understanding Hotaru was battling death as they spoke. Who knows if she would win or not.

"I must go now, for I have stayed too long. Whenever you need me I'll be here though. Farewell Princess." he said, the light and he faded away leaving Minako in the dark till she woke up.

Usagi was shacking her friend to wake up. Minako moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked at the light which made Usagi giggle at her. "Food! Food!" she cried happily. Minako sat up and looked around. A tray of food had been set next to her. Usagi was eying the ice-cream which Minako handed to her. She didn't feel like having sweets at the moment.

"Than ku." Usagi said and gobbled the stuff down.

"Man you eat like me." Minako looked up to see Duo leaning on the wall. He waved and sat down on a chair next to Usagi.

"Glad to see you up. Usagi-chan here had been trying to wake you for over an hour now. But Quatre said you needed your sleep, so we had to keep her from waking you." Minako looked at her hime and smiled at the site of her licking her ice-cream covered fingers. She turned back to him.

"Well thanks I guess. How's Hotaru-chan"  
He sighed. "Still the same. Nothing good has happened, yet nothing bad either. I guess that's a good sign for now."

Suddenly a soldier appeared in the room. Minako almost growled at him, but remembered these weren't the same soldiers who killed her friends. "Duo they need you." he said then hastily left. Duo sighed and got up. He patted Usagi's head and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back in a moment. Usa try not to get into trouble when I'm gone." he said and left. Minako wondered what was going on, but had no time to think about it as she saw Usagi reach for her sliced apples.

"I'm here so what's the story?" Duo announced as he entered the meeting room. All the other pilots sat around a table. Dr. J was at the head with a bunch of files.

"Hello Duo. Please take a seat. And I will explain your next assignment." Duo did so and the doctor started. "As you know this knew organization known as E.D, has been targeting civilians and small military bases. Just a few days ago they targeted a park near the center of Tokyo. Where they killed 67 civilians and captured two. Why is still unknown. Heero have you any information on those two girls yet?"

All turned to the Perfect Soldier who was typing on his laptop. "All I could fine was basic information. Their age, school, addresses, birth dates, things like that. Though on Hotaru I found more. Her father was a scientist. When she was eight there was a lab explosion, the whole building caught fire. They were the only two survivors. But that's not the weird thing. That happened twelve years ago. Which would make her twenty years old, but the record shows she's only eighteen. So did all the tests too."

"So what happened during the two years?" Trowa asked. Heero shrugged.

"Her friends might know something, or at least that Minako will. Are any of their parents still alive?" Wufei asked.

"No, all were found dead." Heero said.

"I wonder if they know about that. I don't think Minako can take anymore pain." Quatre said. The others nodded.

"We'll boys your knew mission is to find out what E.D wants with these girl and any other useful information as to where they might strike next. You must also protect them for the time being." Dr. J said.

"What about Relena?" Duo asked.

"She is in hiding as of now. She will be fine until they find her location, which better not happen. That is all boys." the guys nodded and left the room. 


	5. Healed and Pissed

Heero and Wufei went into the Hospital wing, were the girls were kept for now. There they saw Minako braiding Usagi's hair. The only problem was that the braids were all weird because Usagi wouldn't sit still. Minako looked up at them and glared, which earned her two glares back. Usagi giggled and pulled out of Minako's grip, she began rocking in the chair next to the bed.

"What do you want?" Minako asked.

"Funny, I don't believe you treat the others this way." Wufei snapped.

"Well maybe because they don't treat me like I'm useless or aim a gun at my best friends head and mine." she snapped back. Usagi became quiet in her little corner. They all remained silent for a while. Then Heero broke it.

"We would like to know about your friend over there." he said indicating Hotaru. Minako looked at her then back at him, a little confused.

"Like what?"

"We found out about that explosion when she was eight. The funny thing is that happened 12 years ago, which would make her twenty. So why is she only eighteen?" he asked. Minako's eyes grew. 'Oh crap! How am I going to explain this?' she thought. Nothing came to her. So she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. She grabbed the vase next to her bed and hurled it across the room. She began kicking and shouting for them to get out. Heero glared at her but got up. Wufei muttered about emotional onna's and left. Heero looked back one last time until he left.

Minako carried on till she was sure they were out of hearing range, then she stopped. She looked over at Usagi and smiled. "And my teachers said I couldn't act good." Usagi giggled at her and bounced up. Minako looked over at Hotaru. She wouldn't be a able to throw a fit every time they came to ask that question. She would have to make something up, like the files were wrong. She doubted that would work.

"What have I gotten myself into. I thought Pluto changed those files anyway. Oh well I guess not." she muttered. She looked at the mess she made. "Well I better clean this up and find a way to replace the vase." she slowly got up and began to gather the broken vase up, several times she had to tell Usagi to not come over to her, so she wouldn't step on it. Once that was done she sat on the chair next to Hotaru

"Hotaru, please wake up soon. I really need you right now. Please wake up." she whispered hoping the sleeping angel of death would hear her and open her eyes. Instead her own eyes closed and she fell asleep on the chair.

Minako opened her eyes. It was night time since there was barely any light in her room. Usagi slept in another room since she didn't have any injuries that needed tending or supervision. Minako looked around and saw Trowa standing there. She was still on the chair next to Hotaru who he was looking at. 'Why is he looking at Hotaru-chan?' she thought. She glanced over without moving her head, Hotaru was still in her coma. Or at least that's how it looked, maybe she was sleeping. She doubted it. They would have woken her up if Hotaru had come out of her coma. Trowa sighed then walked towards the door.

"What were you doing?" she asked. He looked back at her.

"Just ...waiting." he said. She sat up.

"Waiting...for what? For her to wake up?" she asked. "You seem pretty concerned for her."

He sighed and went to sit down in another chair near the door. "She saved me. I found her when we went to the park to look over the area. A teal haired woman was covering her as if to protect her. It looked like one of the Leo's had trampled them. Hotaru was still alive and conscious, the other wasn't. I pulled her out and checked her over. The problem was one of the enemy soldiers was still there and came out of his hiding place. He attack us. I managed to kill him, but was stabbed in the stomach in the process. I was dying. She then placed her hands on my wound and healed it. I guess that made her even more weak."

"Anyway the others found us. And we managed to get what had happened till she slipped into a coma. I can't help but feel it was my fault. If she wouldn't have needed to heal me, she wouldn't be struggling to live." he explained. Minako was quiet through out his story. Then she smiled a little.

"You can't blame yourself. Hotaru-chan would have done that for anyone. She's always been that way. Even when others would hurt her because they thought her ability to heal was gross. She still would heal them when they got hurt. Even when they yelled and beat her for it. She hates to see others in pain, and will do all she can to help them." she said looking over at her friend. Trowa nodded in understanding. Then got up.

"You should get some rest. Your wounds haven't fully healed yet. Good night." he said and left.

"Good night." she whispered still looking at her friend. Then a sly smile crept itself onto her face. 'Hotaru once you wake up do I have plans for you.' she thought, then went over to her bed to get some more sleep. 

In the morning Irea came in. She told Minako her wounds were healing up perfectly. In fact they were healing to fast for normal humans. Minako just shrugged off the questions about that and tried walking around the room with out any support. Once she passed that test. Irea handed her some clothes. "Now I can finally change out of this hospital outfit." Irea just smiled at her.

She was given a pair of jeans and a red turtle neck. She combed her hair and put it up in her bow as always. She put on some slippers and peaked out of the room. She knew she shouldn't go off alone, but curiosity got the better of her. Besides it wasn't like she was going to snoop through any files, and Usagi was always running around this place. Which reminded her, where was her hime? She looked up and down the hallway, it was clear. She closed the door behind her and began wandering the halls. No one was around.

"This is weird. This is a secret base after all. Wouldn't there be scientists running around examining stuff? Or dissecting aliens?" She said out load.

"Young lady out of all the years I have been working with this organization, I have yet to see any evidence of aliens." she turned around to see a funny looking old man with a mechanical hand. He walked up to her. "Hello I am Dr. J. You must be Minako." she nodded.

"Yes that's me."

"Well good, because you're need in the cafeteria were Usagi is." he took her arm and guided her over to the next hall were he pushed open some doors. The room silenced and Minako gulped. Sure she liked being the center of attention, but this was all from soldiers and pilots, not people who she felt comfortable performing in front of. Someone waved and she looked over to see Usagi eating breakfast with four of the five piolets. She was about to walk over to them when the doctor grabbed her arm again to keep her in place.

"Gentleman and ladies." he said and nodded to a few female piolets. "This is Minako Aino. She was one of the three that survived last weeks attack. Help her around here, show her where things are, and please make her feel welcomed." Minako felt like she was back in a new school. Finally the doc let her go and she went to sit down next to her friend.

"Minako-chan have this." Usagi said handing her a plate of toast. Minako accepted it and smiled at her princess.

"Thank you hime." she said

"Why do you call her hime? Doesn't that mean princess?" Duo asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh it's just a nick name we all gave her. Nothing special." Minako said, and gave a little nervous laugh. Duo shrugged and handed Usagi a spoon. She was trying to eat her cereal with her hands. Minako smiled at Duo.

"You act like you're her older brother."

"Well, I kind of feel like it. I never had any siblings, and she just feels like a little sister to me." he said leaning back in his chair and grinning.

"Usagi had a little brother. But at the end of the last war he disappeared." she said recalling how hard they had tried to find them. Minako looked up when she felt an arm drape around her shoulder. She looked over at a pilot who had a missing tooth, bad breathe, and smelled like fuel.

"Hey there. I'm Guzo I'll give you a tour of this place, starting with my room." he said grinning. Minako was about to teach the guy a lesson when a click went off and a gun was pointed to the guys head.

"Omae o korusu." Heero hissed. The guys stumbled off the chair and landed on his butt before scurrying away.

Minako looked at Heero and nodded a thanks. He grunted and put his gun away. Usagi looked at Minako then Heero then back at her friend. A goofy grin formed on her face and she grabbed the perfect soldiers hand then her fellow senshi's and placed them on each other. "MARRY!" she shouted. Minako turned beet red, while Heero fumed. Both snatched their hands away and glared at the once sane girl, who just giggled and ran away to the table with the female piolets who greeted her happily. 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Duo was cracking up and almost fell out of his seat. Trowa smiled and shook his head, while Wufei spit out his juice. The people who had seen the little display started laughing before earning glares from Heero and Minako. Minako stood up and walked out of the cafeteria or rather stormed out. Heero threw away the rest of his food and went out the opposite exit. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei looked at each other. "That was a little...weird." Duo said.

"Well they do hate each other. And that hate probably grew even bigger now." Trowa said, crossing his arms.

"No I don't think that was it." Duo said.

"What are you talking about Maxwell?" Wufei grunted.

"I'm saying, that they seemed more embarrassed then angry. Like they do like each other only it's kind of a love hate relationship." Duo explained, the two pilots looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Maxwell where did that come from?"Wufei asked. He shrugged.

"Usagi told me."

"And you trust her?" Trowa asked, Duo now looked offended and stood up.

"Well someone has to. And Usagi's a lot smarter then she appears. She see's things that most people don't. A lot of the things she says are actually true. Like you Wufei, she notices how you sometimes mope around. Hell I never even noticed it till now. She even asked me if someone left you. And I think you know who I'm talking about." Wufei looked shocked, he then hung his head.

"Duo we didn't mean it like that. We mean by how we barely know these girls." Trowa said. Duo sat back down and sighed.

"Sorry, it's just I see a lot of the pilots here picking on her and I thought that was what you were doing. Sorry for yelling." he said. Trowa and Wufei nodded in understanding. Then Wufei picked up his tray.

"If any one picks on Usagi again, tell me." he said then walked away. Duo and Trowa looked confused for a second, but then smiled. Quatre came and sat down with his tray of food.

"Well it seems those girls are touching everyone here. I wonder how the last one, Hotaru is going to take this all in." he said. Duo shrugged and Trowa looked at the floor. Neither of them really knew how the Senshi of Death would take any of this.

Minako stormed down the hall, fists clenched. 'Damn Usagi. Why did she do that?' she thought. She hated Heero, why would Usagi do that to her? She was about to enter the hospital room when the whole building shook. She braced herself against the door till it stopped. The shouts of soldiers and piolets echoed through the halls. Hotaru? She was still in a coma, she couldn't be moved. Minako threw the door opened and looked out the window. The enemies mobile suits were gathering.

"Shit!" she cried and rushed over to Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan you have to wake up! You have to wake up now!" the dark girl didn't move. "Please Hotaru-chan the enemies here! We have to go!" tears surfaced on her eyes. She didn't want to loose another friend. The building shook again.

She looked around the room and noticed a stretcher folded up in a corner. She quickly pulled it out and set it up, trying to ignore the sound of missiles and the shacking. The stretcher out she lifted Hotaru up onto it. The only problem now was all the monitors and packs of fluid.

"Minako-san what are you doing!" someone shouted she turned to see Irea in the door way, she braced herself as another quake shook the building again. 

"I have to get Hotaru-chan to safety. I won't let another one of my friends die!" she shouted. Irea nodded and came over to help.

"We'll have to unhook her from all the monitors, but she still needs the fluid transplants. Take off all the red wires I'll fix the fluids." Irea said. Minako nodded and began doing as Irea instructed. Irea did her share to and soon they were able to wheel the sleeping senshi. People were running around the halls. Several were dressed in piolet uniform. Usagi was led over by a soldier.

"Here take her." he said as he rushed of in the opposite direction. Minako grabbed the girls hand as Irea continued to lead them to the basement where the civilians were kept during battle. Once inside they picked out a corner and scooted Hotaru into it. There Irea check if anything had changed on their trip down there. Usagi looked confused as to what was happening. Minako had to keep her from leaving. The roof shook and the lights flickered. Dr. J came over to them.

"I'm afraid this isn't good. This base is mostly civilians we don't have enough soldiers to protect it. I don't think we'll make it out of this one." he said looking at the floor. Minako looked around. She hadn't noticed it before but there were a lot of young children and teens around. Mothers comforted their crying children while they fought back their own tears. That's when she decided she had to help. Her friends might not be there anymore to help her, but she still had to save this world that they all held so dear.

She stood up from her position on the ground, she handed Usagi over to Dr. J as she ran for the door. She called out, "Take care of Usagi and Hotaru for me!" before she closed the door. The room went silent at the senshi's exit. Irea turned to the doctor, her face mixed in confusion and fear.

"What is she going to do?" she asked her voice shaky.

"I don't know. I just hope nothing stupid."

Minako raced through the halls, she had no clue where the exit to this place was. Finally she went into a room that had a window and opened it. She was four stories off the ground. She looked out at the battle. A lot of their soldiers were dead. Only three gundams were left standing, Heero's, Duo's, and Wufei's. Trowa was trying his best to protect a fallen Quatre only one of his arms had been severed off. They would be running out of ammo soon. She took a deep breathe and jumped up into the air.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!" she shouted. Golden stars wrapped around her and formed her fuku. Her wings came out and she flew off towards them.

Heero was trying his best to hold them back. He heard someone call something out and looked behind him back towards the building. Minako had jumped out a window and held something up. In a sec a golden flash surrounded her and she was in a totally different outfit. Wings sprouted from her back before she hit the ground and she flew off towards them.

"Heero look out!" Duo called. He turned in time to block a Leo's attack and cut it in half. He heard a strange nosie and saw Venus had landed on his gundams shoulder. She pulled out a orangish gold chain.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" the chain shot out and grew three times bigger wrapping itself around an Aries that had tried an aerial attack. The suit crashed down and exploded. The chain retracted back to her. "Thought you might need some help." she said with a wink.

"When we get back, you had better explain yourself onna!" came Wufei's voice. Venus just giggled before taking to the air. While the enemy was distracted by her Heero, Duo and Wufei took their chance and showered them with missiles and shots. The rest of the enemy retreated seeing that most of their comrades were gunned down. Venus smiled at their backs and waved.

"Bye-bye." she said cheery. Suddenly her wings vanished while she was in the air. "Oh Crap! AHHHH!"

Heero stuck out his gundams hand and caught the falling senshi. She pouted and shut her eyes in concentration. She looked at her back as if wanting to see if her wings had come back, which they didn't. He set her on his shoulder and they went back to the base. 


	7. Fighting in the Dark

Once the gundams were taken over by the mechanics, the pilots cornered the now de-henshined Minako who laughed nervously. Heero grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her to the meeting room where Dr. J was waiting. They sat her down and gathered around her. She glared at them then turned to the doctor.

"First things first. Are Usagi-chan and Hotaru-chan alright?" she asked. He nodded and she let out a sigh. "Now I'm guessing you want the whole story as to what I did, what I am, and what the hell went on?" they all nodded. "Well it's a long story, so don't blame me if you miss dinner." at that she told them of the moon kingdom, it's senshi, and the battles after they were reborn on earth. Everyone stayed quiet throughout the explanation. That is until she was finished.

"How are we to believe what you say onna?' Wufei asked.

"Well I thought my little show was proof enough. But if not then I really don't care if you do believe me. Technically I'm not supposed to tell anyone, and I wasn't going to until Mr. Stick up my Ass saw me transform." she said gesturing to Heero, who threw her a glare which she countered. Quatre got between them.

"Guys this in no time to be arguing. The enemy knows where this base is located. We have to move everyone out quickly." Minako looked at him now worried.

"But Hotaru-chan can't be moved much. Just moving her down to the basement could have killed her." she said.

"I know, but it's better to risk it then stay here and have everyone die." Minako hung her head and nodded. Hotaru wouldn't want to risk everyone's lives for hers. Even if they hated or feared her. Irea suddenly sprang into the room. She whispered something to Quatre and he followed her out.

"Something's wrong." Trowa said. Minako wasted no time in slipping out of Heero's grip and ran after the two. Heero cursed and the rest of the g-boys followed her. Minako read a sign that she past. It said hospital wing on it. Which meant either some of the soldiers were having trouble or Hotaru was. She saw the door to the room was opened and skidded to a stop. The site before her sent her body almost into shock.

Usagi was crying in the corner. She was clutching her head and curled up. She kept shacking her head as tears rolled down her face. But what scared Minako the most was lying on the bed. Hotaru lay there and she was jerking uncontrollably. Her eyes were open but looked as if they had rolled to the back of her head. She was having a seizure. Someone pushed past her and went to Usagi. Irea was giving Hotaru a shot, which looked very hard considering she might tear the vein. Quatre was checking the monitors looking for the cause of this sudden attack.

"Ho-hotaru? Hotaru-chan!" Minako screamed and tried to run to her friend only to be pulled away and out of the room. She fought her capture, she needed to get back to Hotaru.

"Minako there's nothing you can do." came a voice behind her. It was Heero who was holding her.

"She needs me. This isn't right, her seizures should be gone." she said. At that Heero turned her around to look at him.

"You mean she's had them before?" she nodded as tears started gliding down her cheeks. "You told us about them, but weren't they caused by that daimon Mistress 9?" he asked again to which she nodded.

"That's why I need to go. What if something's trying to take over her again. In her state something like that can kill her." she said. Heero nodded and opened the door. Hotaru was still jerking violently. Minako held up her hand and called on her guardian planet's power.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!" a golden light flashed then faded as she stood in her fuku. Quatre and Irea backed away from her as she walked up to Hotaru's body. She scanned her over with her eyes. Something defidently didn't feel right here. She turned to Usagi who was crying on Duo's shoulder. Her hime must have felt it to, and didn't understand what it was. She suddenly felt the dark energy grow and turned back to see Hotaru was sitting up. Her whole body glowing. The sign of Saturn shone on her forehead.

"She's fighting it. Even in her coma she's fighting the invader." Venus whispered.

"What is she fighting?" Wufei asked. Venus took out her chain and stood ready for battle.

"A Daimon." she hissed. "And it looks like she's about to force it out." Hotaru was breathing heavily and clutching her chest. Her eyes were black and looked fogged. Grunts of pain escaped her mouth and looked like she was about to vomit. Her head fell back and she gasped as a black hand came out of her mouth. "Got it! Venus Love Me Chain!"

The chain wrapped around the hand and the senshi yanked as hard as she could. A huge dark mass sprouted from the girls mouth as she fell back into the bed still in her coma. The dark daimon landed on the floor in front of everyone. It slowly rose up. Without warning it shot towards Venus and tackled her out the window. Pain ripped through her back as she hit the glass. She felt herself fall and cloosed her eyes.

"Minako!" Usagi shouted as she rose and went to the window. Something flew up past her. Venus had called on her wings in time to avoid the fatal ground. The daimon however wasn't so lucky. It rose up clutching it's arm. The bone in it was shattered. It looked like a black ooze woman without clothes. (Think the red daimons in SMS at the end of the series.) It screeched and jumped up.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock." Venus shouted as she kissed her hand and lashed it out to the side. Orange hearts shot out and hit the daimon hard. It plummeted back to earth. Venus flew down till she was behind it. "This is for nearly killing my friend. Venus Crystal Power!"

She held out her palms in front of her as a golden light shot out of them engulfing the daimon in it's light. When the light cleared the daimon was gone. Venus flew back threw the window and fell to her knees. Her fuku faded and she was back in her normal clothes. Usagi hugged her.

"Hey Usa-chan. Sorry I worried you." she turned back to the people in the room. "If that wasn't proof of my power, then I don't know what is. And yes that was a real daimon. Only why it was even here is strange."

"Why is that?" Quatre asked.

"Because we killed all the daimons on Earth before the start of the first war. After that we only had people to deal with. And I doubt that's the only one. It wouldn't have risked itself unless there was more." she said. Then turned to Irea. "Is Hotaru-chan ok?"

Irea who had no idea what was going on nodded. Minako smiled. "Good. Now I think I'll sleep." with that she fell to the ground unconscious. Usagi giggled at her as Heero lifted her up and set her in the other bed. With that the boys left. Only Irea stayed behind to make sure everything was ok with Hotaru and Minako.

Dream...

"Minako you did well on your own." came a voice behind the Senshi of love. She turned and realized she was in her princess form. A dark red light shone in front of her she looked up to see the senshi of time standing there. Only it looked more like a ghost.

"Pluto is that you?" she asked.

"It's all of us Mina-chan." came another familiar voice. A brighter red light appeared and Rei in her own princess outfit stepped through it. Like Pluto she looked more like a ghost. The others soon emerged from their own lights all in the gowns and in Mamoro's case knight uniform. She smiled at all her friends, but that soon turned into a frown.

"Why haven't you all been reborn?" she asked. Makoto looked at her sadly.

"Only through the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal are we able to be reborn. But unfortunately because of Usagi-chan's condition she is unable to use it. Even if she could call it out she no longer has the ability to fully control it like before." she explained.

"And what about Rini-chan? Sh-she's dead now. Tell me. Was that supposed the happen?" she cried. Pluto shook her head. She was the only on in her fuku.

"No. None of this was even foretold. My gates have always shone me the future of Crystal Tokyo. But I'm afraid even the Gates of Time can be wrong." she said hanging her head.

"How could the future we knew and even saw have changed so much? How could all of this have happened in such a short amount of time? How were those stupid humans able to kill us with only bullets!" she asked tears forming in her eyes. They could tell that the girl was enraged.

"We're not sure how or why this happened. All we know is there's no changing it. As to the humans, well those were not humans piloting those machines." Michiru said. Minako looked confused. Haruka sighed.

"Daimons are responsible for our deaths. They disguised themselfs as humans and started a new organization. E.D as they call themselves. Which for the humans stands for Edward Dorian the man that so called started the organization. When in truth E.D actually stands for Earths Destruction." the Princess of Uranus said.

"Earths Destruction. You mean the daimons are using the humans to destroy their own planet?" Minako asked. Ami nodded.

"We're afraid so. Minako please take care of the others. They as well as you are the last defense this planet has. Up against the soldiers the Gundam piolets can handle it. But bullets can not harm daimons enough to really do any damage. We will give you our powers to help."

"But Usagi-chan can't fight." Minako stated.

"True but you and Hotaru-chan can." Mamoro said sadly.

"And Hotaru-chan's in a coma. How is she going to help?"

"She will wake up soon. With her Neptune and I will give our powers to. As well as Earth from Mamoro. For you the powers of Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Good luck our friend. And Remember keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Uranus said. At that her, Michiru, and Mamoro's crystals floated out in front of them. They combined into a dark looking crystal that drifted into Minako's hand. Then Ami, Makoto, and Rei's crystals formed into a light looking crystal that went inside of Minako fusing with her Venus crystal. She looked at her friends who began to fade one by one, until only Pluto was left.

"I however can not give up my crystal. I am still needed at the Gates of Time. You still must protect our Hime. Now that she can't defend herself the daimons will be targeting her for her crystal. But what they don't know is that yours as well as Hotaru-chan's are now equally as strong, but only if you two are together. Do you understand?" she asked. Minako nodded.

"Good. Now I must leave. Farewell Minako-chan. The fate of this solar system now rests in yours and Hotaru's hands." with that she jumped back and faded away. That was when Minako awoke from her sleep. 


	8. The Savior

"Minako-chan!" someone shouted in her ear. She jolted up and rubbed her soar ears. A giggled came and she turned to Usagi. Usagi only laughed more at her glare. She heard another chuckle and looked to also see Duo trying to hold in his laughter. The other piolets were also there. "Wow, I didn't know so many of you cared." she said sweetly with a smile. Wufei grunted while Quatre had on a small smile. Trowa shook his head as Heero glared at her.

"Whatever onna." Wufei grunted.

"Don't whatever onna me. If it wasn't for me Hotaru-chan would be dead and so would the rest of you." she snapped.

"Like we couldn't handle that stupid little daimon." He shouted.

"Hey genius guess what? you couldn't! Because bullets don't work on daimons. And if you were to fight it hand to hand you would only ware yourself out because it's a lot tougher then it appears." she countered.

"Would the two of you stop." Quatre cut in. Both turned away from each other and hmphed. Usagi giggled again then looked at Minako.

"Venus." she said. Minako turned back to her and blinked then remembered.

"Oh yeah I have some useful information. " she said suddenly. The piolets looked at her and she began to speak. She told them about her dream and what the so called organization really was. She even told them about the new powers she and Hotaru were given. Which reminded her. She got out of the bed and walked over to were Hotaru lay peacefully. She opened her hand a dark crystal hovered above it, then made it's way to the sleeping senshi were it went inside her and fused with her crystal. "There, oh and Uranus also said she should be waking up soon."

"Hotaru-chan will wake up? Yah!" Usagi cried.

"Can we really trust this Pluto woman?" Dr. J asked as he came into the room. Minako looked up at him.

"She's only been wrong once so far and she's been around for over 10 thousand years, most likely longer. I'd say you can trust her." she answered. He nodded.

"Good because I have a mission for you." he said the boys looked at him questionably.

"Mission?" Minako asked blinking.

"Yes I need you to retrieve Princess Relena Peacecraft for us. She is in hiding now, but if what you say is true then she will be in grave danger." Minako laughed.

"Oh please, do you really think the daimons care for a fake princess? She doesn't even posses a planetary crystal. They won't bother with her. They want the planet destroyed not to rule it. To them Relena is just like every other human, pathetic and weak. Oh and that's how they view you, I'm not saying your weak." she said as Heero and Wufei glared at her.

"I know but it will keep the civilians from discovering that monsters are behind this." he explained. Minako thought about it.

"Well Usagi-chan has to come with me. Not that I don't trust you guys, but unlike the fake Relena, Usagi-chan actually does posses a planetary crystal that daimons are dying to get. And in her state she's defenseless." Dr. J nodded. "Alright then when do we go?"

"At 0400 hours. (4:00 a.m.) And Heero and Duo will be going with you." he said then left the room. Minako looked over at the two said pilots. She didn't mind Duo going because he was really good with Usagi, but Heero was another story. Heero just looked at her then left the room, the rest of the piolets followed till Duo was the only one left.

"You better get some sleep. We'll have to wake up real early tomorrow. Come on Usagi-chan." he called and the blonde girl skipped over to him. "Later V-babe." he called before they left the room. Minako growled.

"Ah! Must everyone call me that name." she asked herself. She went over to her bed and got the sleep she would need.

In the morning or rather very late night Duo awoke her. He told her to do the changing thing which she looked confused at. "You know where you change into that skimpy little outfit." Minako turned red and hit him in the back of the head with her pillow.

"Baka. It's not like I had a choice to wear my fuku." she mumbled.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" he whined. Minako shook her head and called on Venus's power as well as the Inner planets power.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!" in no time she was in her senshi fuku. "Happy? now lets go. Where's Usagi-chan?"

"She's waiting in the jeep. By now she's probably asleep again." he told her as they exited out of the bases gates. Venus called on her wings which popped out of her back. She saw Duo's confused face.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Well if you had all this power before. How come you didn't just break out of the base you were kept at?" he asked. Venus sighed.

"Because I was drained of my energy. Think of me as a gundam. Without fuel or any ammo I'm pretty much useless. And I was too hungry and soar to do any hand to hand combat. Though I did handicap a guy while I was there." she said recalling the memory of when she kicked the pilot in the crotch several times. Duo saw her evil grin and began inching away from her.

"Hey lets get going!" they heard Heero call from the jeep. Duo got in as Venus took to the air. She hovered three feet above them.

"Why aren't you guys taking the gundams?" she asked.

"They would be noticed to soon. And besides Relena's not that far off." Heero called out to her. Venus shrugged and looked at the sleeping Usagi in the back. She smiled and concentrated on what was in front of her again.

'I hope Hotaru-chan doesn't get attacked while I'm gone.' she thought.

After about three hours of driving, or in Venus's case flying, they finally arrived at a small ranch like place. It looked old and abandoned with its front door hanging off one hinge, and the roof half caved in. Heero and Duo got out of the car as Venus landed beside it. Heero pulled out his gun and went up to the open door. Peering inside it he motioned for them to follow. Venus whispered to Duo she would stay outside as a guard which he agreed to. The two piolets disappeared inside. Venus let out a sigh and leaned on the jeep.

'Man this is boring. Remind me why I was needed again? Oh yeah to keep everyone from finding out that the boogie man actually exists.' she thought. The snap of a twig drew her attention to the ranches gate. There stood a figure dressed in black clothing and a black cape. Venus jumped to be in front of the jeep and pulled out her chain. "Who are you?"

"Guess I didn't leave a first impression to well the last time I showed up." it said in a male voice. The Senshi of Love blinked. Last time? Where had she seen-. Of coarse! This was the guy who blew up the jeep the night they were being taken to another base. And his voice...it sounded familiar.

"You're the one who saved Usagi-chan and me? But why?" she asked.

"Well, I admit I was working for E.D, but that was because I was forced to. But then I learned that they had destroyed the sailor senshi except for two. I went to visit you while you were in the cell and learned who you really were. You Venus or rather Minako Aino, and Usagi-chan was none other than Sailor Moon herself. That's when I knew I had to break you out, but then the gundams came which was perfect. So I followed you and blew up the jeep, however I had to go back to the base before they knew I was missing. Now I have run away though."

"How do you know our names? And that doesn't answer to why you saved us." she said. This was getting very interesting, but at the same time a little scary.

"Because I knew you would be able to defeat E.D. and plus how would I not know my own sister and one of her friends names." he said. Venus took a step back. This couldn't be him. The man then pulled down his hood revealing brown messy hair and dark blue eyes. It wasn't a man either, it was a teenager. A boy she knew well.

"Sh-shingo?" she whispered. He nodded. "Shingo!" she cried and ran to hug him. He was still shorter then her but looked more grown up. He even had little hairs forming on his chin and sides. By now he was probably about 16 or so maybe even older. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you. Usagi and the others were so worried when you disappeared and- gasp- Usagi. She'll want to see you. Usagi-chan!"

The senshi ran over to her friend and shook her to wake her up. "Usagi-chan. Usagi it's Shingo. Shingo's back!" Usagi opened her sleepy crystal blue eyes and looked at her. Then Shingo stepped up next to Venus and Usagi's eyes grew.

"Shingo.?" she whispered unsure.

"Hey bunny-chan. Glad to see your doing well." Venus bit her lip at that. Usagi smiled and jumped onto her younger brother, knocking him down onto the caked desert ground. Though he didn't seem to mind as he hugged his sister back only with less force.

"Shingo-chan. I was worried. So worried." she cried. "But Usagi is good now, because Shingo-chan's back." the boy looked at his sister confused then looked up at Venus for an answer. She sighed.

"You see Shingo. Usagi...Usagi has lost her sanity. Losing everyone was so hard for her, her mind just sort of gave up. But maybe you'll bring some of her back. I hope you will at least." she said. Shingo nodded and sat up. Suddenly there was a gun pointed to his head. 


	9. Death Awakens

Shadow-well we hoped this version is eaiser then the last.  
Spirit-we're very sorry about that and thanks to those who made us realize it. Tenshi-yep now heres the next chapter too. Please Review! 

Pairings:Minako/Heero Hotaru/Trowa.  
Usagi will not be paired with anyone!

Ages:  
Usagi and Minako:24

Hotaru:18

Boys:24-25

* * *

"Who are you." Heero asked in his emotionless voice as he held the gun. He and Duo had come back outside and were looking at Shingo suspiciously. Venus growled.

"Heero can't you ever greet people normally? This is Usagi-chan's younger brother." she yelled. Heero didn't pull the gun away nor did his stare soften.

"That doesn't mean he's not out enemy." he hissed. Venus was about to yell at him again when Shingo stood up.

"No he's right Venus. I could very well be an enemy now. Though I'm not. Alright Heero, I guess it is, what do I have to do to prove to you I'm not an enemy?" he asked.

"Hn." was all Heero said for awhile. "We'll talk about this later. I'm sure the doctors will be able to tell. But we need to hurry up and get Relena out of here."

"Relena?" Shingo asked scratching his head. Venus smiled.

"The fake princess." she said.

"Excuse me, but I am a real princess." came a soft voice. Usagi, Shingo and Venus looked to see a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes walk up to them. She wore a white blouse and dark red skirt. A small braid was on each side of her head and was pulled back and tied in the back of her head. She looked very proper and well mannered, if only that was true. Venus looked her over then crossed her arms and looked away.

"You look more like a annoying school teacher then a princess. And yes you are a-." Duo suddenly covered her mouth.

"Hehe, she didn't mean that. She's just still a little tired and cranky. Ouch!" Duo cried as Venus bit his hand. Usagi and Shingo tried their hardest not to laugh. Relena then looked her up and down and smirked.

"At least I don't look like I'm about to go seduce men for money ." she said. Usagi and Shingo knew what would come next. Venus practically tried to tackle the girl, but Duo and Shingo held her back.

"Oh yeah, you're real princess like. I don't know why anyone would want to come after a freak like you. I could break you with both hands behind my back. I knew some girls in kindergarten that could be better princesses then you. You stupid little bitch!" she cried. Relena's smirk just grew. That is until Usagi stepped up to her. She looked at Relena as if trying to figure out what she was, she was a mer few inches away from the girls face, which didn't sit well with the sandy haired woman.

"What do you want." Relena said coldly. Usagi blinked then suddenly slapped Relena across the face as if experimenting with her reaction. Relena looked shocked, and even Venus stopped her ranting, she too was surprised. So was everyone else it seemed. The princess looked at Usagi and tried to slap her back but the moon princess quickly ducked and kicked the woman in the stomach. She fell to the ground gasping for air. Usagi straightened up and dusted off her shorts then looked at Relena, pointed and laughed.

"Relena-baka fall down. Ahahaha!" she cried. Duo grabbed her hand and led her back over to the jeep afraid she would do something else they might regret. Venus grinned as Shingo let her go. Heero went to help or rather force Relena up and almost threw her in the jeep. Then the three guys climbed in. Venus flapped her wings and they began to drive back to the base. All the while Relena starred at Venus as she flew over head, wondering how this girl had wings.

They made it back without any problems and the pilots took Relena and Shingo to the doctors while Usagi and Minako went to see Hotaru. Ever since Uranus said she would be waking up soon the two girls plus Irea had been watching her throughout the day. So far nothing has happened. Minako was starting to get inpatient. A knock on the door was heard as Minako tried to play a game of go-fish with Usagi.

"Come in." she said. Shingo stepped into the room. "Hey Shingo-chan how was the questioning?"

"It went alright. I told them some of E.D.'s plans and who I was and stuff. They used a lie detector on me. I thought those things were long gone." he explained.

"Hm guess not. Anyway I guess they believed you huh?" when Shingo didn't answer Minako turned to see him starring wide-eyed over at Hotaru. "Oh..Hotaru-chan.. She's been in a coma ever since we got attacked at the park. She's actually looking better than when we first arrived here. Her colors returned a little and she isn't sweating as often."

"A coma?" he asked. She nodded.

"But don't worry, she'll be coming out of it soon." she assured him. He then turned to her. A serious look in his eyes.

"Mina-san what happened all those times you had to fight." he asked. Minako sighed and placed her cards down.

"Shingo..what I'm about to tell you isn't going to be the happiest of times." she said. Then she began the story of the Silver Millennium and the times when they were reborn. Last came the battle at the park were she and Usagi watched all of their friends be murdered. By the time she was done it began to rain. Shingo looked at the floor. "That's all of it. Well a summary of it. I didn't feel like getting into too many details."

"So you were the ones who saved me all those times?" he asked. She nodded. "Wow, and all this time I thought you guys were just normal, ditzy girls who failed all their tests and got detention everyday."

"Hey I resent that." Minako said. Usagi put on a angry little pout. This only made the boy laugh.

"Well I'm going to go get something to eat. Usagi-chan can you show me where the food is." Shingo asked. Usagi nodded, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Minako sighed. She hoped Shingo would help bring the old Usagi back, but there was a trace of doubt in her mind. She looked out the window at the rain. She thought back to the battles with Beryl and the Dark Moon family. Up until their battle with Galaxia. All those times she had thought it was the end of her friends. But they always managed to come back, some way or another. They had always made it through. Only this time, they weren't. None of them were coming back.

The rain tapped on the window and she turned away from it. She lay on the bed and listened to it's sound. "Man this stinks." she growled and put the pillow over her head wishing it could block out her thoughts. "Well at least Shingo has returned. And I did get to say good-bye to the others this time at least. Or rather they said good-bye to me. I don't get it. How come everything changed?"

"Because that's the way it is." Minako sat up and turned to see Heero leaning on the door frame.

"Look what the cat dragged in...I guess. But..ah! It just all sucks!" she cried. Heero walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed backwards. (You know, chest against the back.) "Well life sucks." he said.

"Heero stop being so damn emotionless. Having emotions isn't a crime. And so far they've worked well with me." she said. Heero grunted."Emotions get in the way when fighting. I have no use for them." he stated.

"Then why fight? Do you even care for what you're fighting for? It sounds like you're some kind of robot. You fight because you're told to, but if you don't treasure what you're fighting for, then why fight for it? I'm fighting for... what friends I have left, and for the people of this world. Sure I hate a lot of them, but that doesn't mean they should die." she said hugging her knees. Heero was silent for a long time.

"I fight because that is what is required of me. Nothing more." he said and got up, he was walking towards the door when Minako said.

"Who decided that? It couldn't have been you. If someone just walked up to you and told you, you had to be a soldier with no emotions, would you do it? I don't think that's what happened Heero Yui. You were stripped of your emotions weren't you?... Either that or you hid them from even yourself. I wonder who decided.. you had to be this way. Or if you were meant to be this way. You must of had an opinion about it when they began your change. Did you want to change? Did you want to throw away who you were... for someone they wanted? I don't think you did." she said looking at her feet.

Heero listened to her, then turned around and walked back to the chair. Silence filled the room. The only sound heard was the rain outside and a beep every now and then from one of the monitors. "You're right." Heero whispered. Minako looked over at him, a bit shocked. "I didn't want to become who I am now. But I had no choice. They didn't give me one. But the rest of me is gone now. I don't even remember how I was then. I just know I didn't want to change."

Heero looked down at the floor. "You know Heero-san ... it's ok to let your emotions out. Otherwise you will forget them entirely if you haven't already." she told him. He got up and walked to the door, but stopped right at it.

"I know that. And as to your first question. I now know what I will fight for." Minako blinked and waited for his answer. "I'll fight for you." he said then walked out of her sight.

Minako just stared at the door. Did she just hear right? Did the guy she had hated since she first met him, the guy who almost killed her, just say he would fight for her? She realized then that she was blushing.

'Oh my god? What is going on? I don't even like the guy... Do I? No, no I don't like him, I hate his guts. I..damn it I do like him. Oh man this really is ironic in a way.' she thought. She shook her head and looked back out the window at the rain.

'Senshi I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know who to turn to. I feel alone here. I miss all of you dearly. Haruka-san and Rei-chan's short tempers. Makoto-chan's boy crazy mind and cooking. Ami-chan and Michiru-san's shyness and grace. And Setsuna-san's fashion advice. Now that you're all gone I feel like a part of me is gone. I guess I feel like Heero-san in a sense. Stripped of some emotions. Guys I wish you were here.' she thought.

Suddenly a load beeping sound filled the room. Minako turned to the monitors next to Hotaru and saw her heart pace was quickening. 'Oh no!' she quickly pressed a nurses button on the wall and went over to her friend. Hotaru's breathing had quickened. She didn't sense anything evil so she wasn't being possessed again. But then what was happening? The door opened and Irea and Trowa came in."Minako-san what's going on?" Irea asked.

"I don't know. All of a sudden a beeping sound went off and she started breathing faster. She's not being taken over though." she explained.

"Then either she's waking up, or she's losing to death." Trowa said, reading some of the monitors. Minako looked down at Hotaru, she hoped this wasn't the end. Suddenly the alarm stopped. Trowa and Minako peered over Hotaru. Nothing happened, until the senshi's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Please Review!

Ja ne


End file.
